Life as a Zabini
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: Hermione finds out that she is adopted, then the Grangers die which leaves her broken. Hermione is for some reason now afraid of men. Can her brother and his best friend get her to get over her fear? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the credit goes to J.K. Rowling. What I do own is the plot for this story.**

The room grew dark as the sun went down slowly over the horizon. Hermione Granger lay on her bed, frizzy brown hair laid spread about her head. She just lay there not moving, her brown eyes starring blankly at the bedroom door. The alarm clock on her bedside table read 5:59pm.

'Only one more minute and the pain begins again,' though Hermione and sure enough when the time reached 6 o'clock the front door opened and slammed shut making the entire house rattle as Mr. John Granger came home from the bar drunk... again. This has been happening all summer since he lost his job and Hermione had a whole month before she had to return to school.

Mrs. Rebecca Granger quickly ran into Hermione's room and locked the door behind her. Hermione sat up slowly as her mother came over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh sweety," she cried, tears running down her cheeks. "There's something I have to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago."

"WHERE ARE YOU BITCH?" yelled John from downstairs. You could hear him destroying the living room. Rebecca turned back to Hermione.

"John and I aren't your real parents," she said quickly. Hermione's eyes went wide slightly. "We adopted you when you were just a baby. Your real parents feared for your life so they sent you away. They're pureblood wizards and from what I understand you have a twin brother. Here's a letter from them explaining everything." Rebecca placed a yellow envelope on the bed. Hermione stared at the envelope for a minute then looked back at her 'adoptive' mother.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she practically screamed. The two of them jumped when they heard John collide with the bedroom door. Rebecca quickly turned back to Hermione.

"Because I fear I may not get another chance to," she said as she kissed Hermione's forehead. "Just remember that I love you so much and that you'll always be my little girl."

Just then John burst through the door and stormed over to the bed grabbing Rebecca by the hair. He then proceeded to drag her off the bed and out the door into their bedroom.

"MUM," yelled Hermione as she reached out her hand but stayed in her spot on the bed. She jerked her hand to her chest when she heard slap.

"YOU STUPID BITCH," yelled John from the bedroom. Hermione sat there as she heard several more slaps then something that made her pale. A gunshot and something heavy hit the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

Hermione slowly climbed off the bed and walked to the door. She looked into her parents' room and saw John standing over Rebecca's body with a gun in his hand. Rebecca lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. Hermione let out a slight scream but quickly covered her mouth. John hearing her scream dropped the gun and spun around quickly, his blue eyes blazing with anger. Scared Hermione ran down the hall and started down the stairs with John hot on her tail.

"Get back here you little WHORE," he yelled. Just as she reached the bottom John grabbed her around the waist from behind. Hermione let out a shriek and started to struggle. John turned her around and slapped her across the face making her tumble to the floor. He then planted a kick to her stomach making her double over. Then grabbing a cane he started to beat her with it. Every time the cane came in contact with her back there was a sickening smack and a pain filled scream from Hermione. He hit her 10 more times with the cane then started to kick any where he could reach. After about 15 minutes he stopped. He looked at Hermione who was a sobbing heap on the floor. John let the cane fall from his hand as he turned on his heel and moved up the stairs.

Hermione's vision began to spin before her eyes, blackness was starting to consume her. But before she fell into unconsciousness she heard another gunshot and a body falling to the floor upstairs.

Three Hours later...

Hermione awoke to soft purring and something warm and fuzzy pressed lightly against her stomach. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she grunted in pain. Slowly she moved her head so that she was starring at her stomach. There lay her orange cat Crookshanks. He was still his regular puff ball of orange but now there was white that framed his face for him being as old as he was. Crookshanks was starring at Hermione with his green eyes but slowly got up and licked at her face meowing softly. Hermione slowly rolled over and picked herself up off the floor. Bracing herself on the broken furniture and the stair railing she slowly made her way up the stairs to her room. As she reached her door she looked into her parents' room to see John lying beside Rebecca on the floor, the puddle of blood had gotten bigger and was now starting to creep into the hall. Stifling a sob with her hand she walked into her room, collapsing oh her bed. She took a hold of the envelope and read the loopy writing on the front. It read:

Dearest Mia

Hermione sat up slowly and turned the envelope over seeing a green wax seal with a 'Z' on it. Carefully she peeled away the seal and took out the yellow parchment. Unfolding the parchment and read the letter:

Our dearest Mia,

By now you must have been told that you are adopted and that, we, your parents are pure blood wizards. I'm sure that there are a lot of questions running through your head like why we gave you up. Who we are and who you really are. Well first let us say that we love you very much and had never intended on giving you up. We were basically forced. In most pure blood families children are praised upon as the soul heirs to the family name, males more than females. But at the times of yours and your brother's birth was the time when You-Know-Who was gathering members and your father was forced to become a death eater. Now when the dark lord found out that we were to be having twins he said that he would take the weaker child to consume in order to gain immortality. Since girls were said to be the weaker ones he had planned on taking you. Being a mother as I am I could not let that happen. So your father and I planned that after you and your brother were born that you would be immediately taken to a muggle orphanage to be placed in the care of muggles for your safety. We placed a long term concealment charm on you to hide your natural features. Now when the dark lord had come to take you from us we told him that you had died at birth in order to protect you. Now also to keep you a secret him we had to make a deal with a friend of ours who also happened to be a death eater. In order for him not to tell the dark lord of you whereabouts we had to betrothed you to his son.

Now enough about all that, I'm sure you are very curious as to know your real name. We named you Mia Amelia Zabini. Yes you are apart of the Zabini family. Amelia was your father's mother's name but we called you Mia as was known to be her old nickname. I am Anastasia Zabini, your father's name is Ryan, and your brother's name is Blaise. We would overjoyed if you were to come and live with us. Your brother would be delighted to see you as will we all. Inside the envelope you will find a necklace with our family crest on it and your initial on the back. We love you very much and wish you to come home. To get to our home just use the floo network to the Zabini Manor.

You loving family,

Anastasia and Ryan Zabini + Blaise

Hermione read and reread the letter about three times. She was a Zabini, as in Blaise Zabini?

_'Is that why he was always nice to me during school? Did he know who I truly was? Why didn't he tell me? Well at least I don't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. The war ended at the end of our 6th year and Harry killed Voldemort. Well there is no sense in staying here. The Grangers, ha, as if they could call themselves my parents. They lied to me, they betrayed me. Told me I was their daughter by birth when I asked them when I was nine if it were possible that I might be adopted. I had asked them because a friend of mine said that she was adopted. But the lied. I hate them. I hate John. Rebecca… I still love her but I am so mad at her right now. I have no choice,'_ Hermione thought bitterly.

Hermione took a hold of the envelope and dumped it onto her bed. Out of the envelope fell a golden chain with a charm of an eagle on it. She gently picked it up in her hand and looked it over. On the back there was an 'M' engraved. Hermione slipped the gold chain over her head. Then grabbing her wand out of her side table she summoned everything she had and threw is into her trunk using a shrinking charm on the large things. The only things she left was the furniture. Slamming the trunk shut she put Crookshanks in his carrier and shrunk her trunk putting it in the pocket of her jeans. Walking out of her room with Crookshanks in hand she took one last look at the dead bodies of the ones who lied to her her whole life and glared. She then walked down the stairs to the fire place and grabbed a hand full of floo powder and threw it in. Emerald green flames burst into life and Hermione stepping into them.

"ZABINI MANOR," she said and in one last burst of flame Hermione was gone and will no longer be know as Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ HEY every one thanks for your reviews. And here's the answer to your question Helen. I wrote this story because I was really depressed one day and was reading stories about Hermione being abused by not only her father but Harry, Ron, and Voldemort. :p But don't worry things will get much better for her I promise.**

Chapter 2

Hermione landed on a hearth rug in what appeared to be a study. Pain shot through her ribcage.

"Ow," she groaned placing a hand on her ribs and feeling carefully. "I must've broken a rib or two." Slowly Hermione got up off the floor. Looking to her right she saw that Crookshanks was having a fit in his carrier. She slowly unlocked it and as soon as she opened the door the orange fluff ball shot out like a bullet and out through a crack in the door. Groaning and bracing herself on the red leather chair behind a mahogany desk Hermione pulled herself up. Slowly she made her way to the door passing two red leather chairs that were in front of the desk. The walls were covered in books and the room smelled of musty cologne mixed with the smell of pine wood burning. Hermione grabbed the gold handle of the oak door with an eagle carved into it.

Hermione opened the door to reveal a large entrance way with a black marble floor and double stairs that went on either side of the walls and met at the first floor. The room was very large. The ceiling climbed to about 30 stories high and there was a very large crystal chandelier that gave off a soft glow. Large windows stood beside the large double oak doors. There was a grand father clock near the door she had just come out of. The clock read 8:05 pm. Hermione looked confused.

"Hmm… where ever my new family lives we're an hour a behind from the Grangers," whispered Hermione. Again she cringed at the thought of her adoptive parents. What would the police say when they found the bodies? Would they think that she killed them since she wasn't there? Or would they simply find the adoption papers and think that she went to live with her real family? Maybe she would ask Dumbledore for help but the thought was shot out of her mind quickly when a piercing pain shot through her body. As if in slow motion Hermione felt herself fall and hit the floor the pain increasing.

"Meow?" came Crookshanks as he liked her face.

"Crookshanks," she said weakly. "Find help. Find Blaise or my parents. Go quickly."

With that Crookshanks shot around the corner and out of sight. Hermione shut her eyes tightly and groaned holding her side.

**Meanwhile…**

The room was covered in shelves and shelves of books, with leather chairs and sofas scattered around for reading on. A small fire was crackling in the fireplace. One boy lay on a green hearth rug, his spiky platinum blonde hair stood every which way with gel as his silver steel eyes scanned the pages of a brown leather book that lay in front of him. This boy was Draco Malfoy. Draco had grown a lot cuter over the summer not to mention cut his hair. He grew to a height of 6'1" and Quidditch had really done him well. He wore a dark green muscle tee where his six-pack was clearly visible, loose baggy black jeans, and black army boots. Another boy sat in a black armchair beside him. His black hair fell in his ocean eyes as they too scanned the pages of a book only this one was a green hard covered book. This boy was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend. He too stood about 6'0" - 6'1" and was well toned also do to Quidditch practice. He wore a light blue shirt, loose fitting blue jeans, and black and blue vans. Just then something orange shot across Draco's vision and landed in Blaise's lap.

"What the fuck?" said Draco as he turned around from where he was laying to look up at Blaise and a cat? Blaise just stared at the cat.

"Um… Hi?" he said. Crookshanks jumped off his lap and ran to the door and sat there meowing. Blaise looked at Draco. "What's going on? Where'd he come from?"

"I don't know but he looks familiar and I think he wants us to follow him," said Draco getting up off the floor. Blaise followed and they both ran after Crookshanks who bolted out the door as soon as they stood. They chased the cat down the corridor to the entrance hall where they saw a body laying on the ground.

"Holly Fuck, MIA," yelled Blaise as he ran to Hermione's unconscious body.

"Are you sure that's Mia?" asked Draco.

"Of course I'm sure," said Blaise as he turned Hermione over so that she was face up. Her pendent fell out of her shirt.

"It's Granger. Just like you said?" Blaise nodded to Draco.

"Yep." Blaise showed Draco the eagle necklace and he merely nodded. Blaise started to move her only to have her grunt in pain though she stayed unconscious. Blaise looked her over slowly noticing the bruise forming on her cheek. He raised her shirt just a little to look at her stomach for any bruising.

"Oh my god," stated Draco as they saw a huge black and blue bruise on the right side of her ribcage. "Who did this to her? The muggles?"

"I don't know but we have to help her," said Blaise.

"Here I'll get here up to her room you call your parents and a doctor," said Draco as he bent down to Hermione.

"Be careful with her."

"Don't worry Blaise, I know what I'm doing. When Lucius **(sp?)** was around I had to help my mom all the time. So just go," Draco replied as he pushed Blaise away. Blaise stood and ran off down the hall to find a phone. Draco carefully got on the left side of Hermione and picked her up bridal style. Hermione groaned and tried to move around a little as if scared.

"Shh, Mia It's alright. You're safe now," said Draco softly. She calmed down immediately. Hot tears started to leak out from her eyelids. Draco looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He held her body close to his chest and kissed her forehead before moving up the stairs. He carried her down the hall to a mahogany door. Pushing the door open with his foot he walked over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room and laid her down. Carefully he pulled the sheets from under her. He took off her shoes then placed the blankets on top of her. Draco then went to a door in the room and opened to reveal a bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth from the towel rack he ran it under some cold water. After he rung it out he walked back into the bedroom and sat beside Hermione. He placed the wash cloth on her forehead.

Hermione feeling something cold touch her forehead let out a soft whimper and started to move a little. Draco sat there watching as she slowly opened her eyes.

**Hermione's POV**

I felt something cool on my forehead and slowly opened my eyes. As I opened them the first thing I saw was a boy with spiked up blonde hair and sliver eyes and he was smiling at me. His eyes looked so familiar to me then finally after about a minute I realized who he was.

"Mal… Malfoy?" I said weakly.

**Draco's POV**

I watched as Mia opened her eyes slowly after I placed the cool cloth on her forehead. Her honey brown eyes locked with mine and I smiled at her. She looked confused at first but after about a minute she spoke.

"Mal… Malfoy?" she asked weakly. I smiled again.

"It's alright Mia, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you," I said softly as I stroked her un-bruised cheek with my hand. She closed her eyes and took my hand in hers. There she held it in hers softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. At this my smile grew wider. For some reason even though she and I never got along in the past there was just something about her that I liked. But this feeling had started in third year when she got the guts to punch me in the nose. From that point in time I held a small amount of respect for Granger and as I watched her over the years I watched at how she matured and grown to be actually quite attractive minus the bushy hair. She had filled in somewhat in the right places.

I lowered my head down to hers and gently put my forehead on hers. "I'm sorry." She looked up at me confused.

"For what?"

"For the past six years of torment and calling you a mudblood. I never would have if I had known that you were Blaise's sister. I only just found out not to long ago. "

**Flashback Normal POV**

_Draco entered the Zabini Manor by the floo network. He landed softly on the hearth rug. Standing up he adjusted his traveling cloak and shifted the bag he carried to the other shoulder. The red leather chair behind the desk turned and there sat Blaise with a big grin on his face._

_"What are you so happy about?" asked Draco as he dusted off his clothes. He watched as Blaise pulled his family necklaceheirloom out of his shirt. The eagle's eyes were glowing. Draco looked at Blaise quizzically._

_"She knows. She's coming home," said Blaise as he jumped up from his chair and started to do his victory dance._

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_Blaise stopped dancing and grabbed Draco's shoulders shaking him a little._

_"Mia, she's coming home." At this both boys grinned, Blaise's getting wider._

_"Excellent! Now I get to meet her," said Draco as he started for the office door._

_"Um Draco," said Blaise slowly making Draco stop in his tracks and turn to his friend. "You already know her."_

**End Flashback Draco's P.O.V**

"And that's when he told me that you were his sister," I told her. Mia just lay there staring at me the whole time. After about a minute she nodded her head.

"Wh-where's Blaise? My Parents?" she asked weakly her voice cracking just slightly but not much to sound horrid.

"Blaise is calling for a doctor and your parents. They had to go to a meeting, party thing." She nodded again and closed her eyes, her body shifting slightly as if to get comfortable. Brushing a strand of hair I smiled and watched her. She had fallen asleep again and that was a good thing.

**Normal P.O.V**

Blaise stood in the doorway to Mia's room and watched the interaction between her and Draco. He was surprised that they weren't screaming at each other. There was a faint pop behind him and Blaise turned to see a Medi-witch wearing a long white coat. Her red hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and her blue eye's scanned Blaise.

"Where is the girl?" she asked.

"Right this way doctor," Blaise bowed and led the her into the room. Draco stood quickly at they're arrival.

"She fell asleep again," he told them. The doctor made her way over to Mia and Draco stepped back. The doctor quickly looked her over then turned to the boys.

"Okay thank you boys now I think it's about time you left," she said as she began to shoo them out of the room.

"But…" started Blaise but the door a mere inches from his face cut him off. Blaise looked upset at not being able to stay with his sister.

"Who does she think she is? She can't just kick me out like that," said Blaise as he made to go back in the room though Draco stopped him.

"It's alright Blaise. She probably wants us out so she can check to see if the muggles raped her. I really don't think you want to see that part of your sister, do you?" said Draco calmly. Blaise's face went red as he looked from the door to Draco.

"Of course not," he said, his face still red. Draco laughed.

Fifteen minutes later Draco was sitting on the floor just outside the door while Blaise was getting on his nerves by pacing back and forth. The boys were startled when two loud pops echoed through the room and a man and women appeared before them. Draco jumped immediately to his feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Zabini," he said. The two people looked at him.

"Hello Draco," said Mr. Zabini. He was a tall man about 6'4", his short black hair was slicked back with gel, as his blue eyes darted between the two boys. He wore long black dress robes that swept the floor. Mrs. Zabini stood beside her husband at 5'6 ½". Her long black hair was held tightly in a French twist at the back of her head with two curly stands falling oh either side of her face. She wore beautiful blue sleeveless satin gown with matching shawl.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked them, her honey brown eyes filling with tears.

"Mia's in her room with the Medi-witch. She wouldn't let us stay in…" Blaise stopped mid-sentence as the door behind him opened. Immediately Mrs. Zabini rushed into the room and to her daughter's side. Mr. Zabini looked at the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She'll pull through if that's what you mean," started the doctor. "She has some cuts and bruises and three broken ribs. I've given her potions that should work fairly quickly. She'll be fine in the morning, sore, but fine."

"Thank you doctor," smiled Mr. Zabini as he gave the witch a small bow. She gave them a little smile then disappeared with a pop. Mr. Z **(An: I'll call him that from now on.)** turned to the boys. "Well, shall we go in?" The two of them nodded and followed him into the room.

Mrs. Z had pulled a chair up to Mia's bed and was now holding her hand in one of hers as the other stroked Mia's hair. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched her daughter sleep.

"How could those despicable muggles do this to my daughter?" snapped Mrs. Z as three boys neared. Mr. Z took her by the shoulders.

"Come on Ana. We should all get some sleep. She'll be fine in the morning." Mr. Z lead his wife out of the room but stopped at the door to look at Draco and Blaise.

"I take it your staying the night, Draco?" he asked. Draco gave a little bow and a nod.

"Yes sir," he replied. Mr. Z smiled.

"Well then your welcome to the guest room." And with that he led his wife out of the room and up a flight of stairs to their bedroom. Blaise turned to Draco.

"Come on we better get some sleep too," he said. Leaning over Mia he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "See you in the morning sis." Draco merely squeezed her hand gently before the two boys walked out of the room shutting the door behind them, though not before a large orange fluff ball managed to make his way into the room. Jumping on the bed Crookshanks curled himself into a ball beside Mia and fell asleep, wondering what the morning would bring for his owner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fear of others

The sun rose slowly as the once Hermione Granger, now Mia Zabini, slept soundly in her bed. For the first time during the entire summer she did not have a single nightmare. At quarter past nine Mia's eyes slowly opened and began to look around. Memories about the night before came flooding back to her as she groaned. As Mia sat up, a sharp pain shot up from her ribs but she shrugged it off. Gently pushing against her ribs she didn't feel anything broken, though than again Malfoy… no Draco… said Blaise had called a doctor.

A small pop interrupted her thoughts. Looking beside her, Mia saw a small house elf with curly brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pale blue maids outfit.

"Good morning Lady Mia," it squeaked. "My name is Trish and I shall be your personal house elf from here on. How are you feeling Miss?"

Mia was speechless to say the least. Never in all her years of knowing house elves has she ever heard one not speak in third person. House elves usually weren't supposed to be educated.

"Miss?" asked the house elf again.

Mia looked at it for a second before speaking. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?" The house elf smiled.

"My name is Trish miss. Oh, I just remembered you mum wanted to me to tell her when you awoke. Excuse me miss. I'll be right back." And with that she disappeared.

Mia sat in stunned silence. Shaking her head she took this time to take in her room. The carpet was a soft cream color and the walls were a gentle maroon. A silver vanity and mahogany desk sat to her right and a giant walk in closet was to her left. Getting slowly out of bed she walks carefully over to her closet. Crookshanks, who still lay on the bed, stared at his mistress. Opening the doors to the closet, Mia stared wide-eyed at all the different colored dress robes and gowns. There were jeans and t-shirts of all kinds and hundreds of shoes and accessories. Mia stepped out of the closet and closed the door before stepping over to the large window on the right side of the room (**AN/ **if you were looking into the room from the door it'd be the left). Gently running her hand over the soft purple fabric of the curtains she takes a seat on the window bench pulling her knees to her chest.

After sitting there for about ten minutes her bed room door opened and in walked a fairly tall women with long black hair followed by her husband. Mia looked toward her parents and watched as tears filled up in her mother's eyes. Her mother stood in her spot for only a short moment before rushing forward and wrapping her daughter in a bear hug.

"Oh my goodness, Mia," she gushed. "How we've missed you."

Mia sat there for about a minute with her arms still at her sides before slowly wrapping them around her mother. Once she did, she immediately broke down crying. Anastasia, her mother, sat on the bench and held Mia as she cried. Her father, Ryan, walked over to the two of them. He reached a hand toward Mia to rub her back, but Mia let out a frightened squeal and jerked away from him, clinging to her mother. Ryan took a step back in surprise as Ana (**AN: We'll call her mother that from now on)** looked from her husband to her daughter seeing the fear in her eyes.

Ana waved at her husband to back away and he did. Turning back to her frightened little girl, she pulled away gently and placed her hands on Mia's cheeks.

"It's alright baby. Your father isn't going to hurt you… not like those muggles did. You're safe here," said Ana soothingly. Mia, started to calm down a little but when Ryan took a step forward she once again broke into hysterics and continued to cling.

"Ryan dear why don't you just leave, please," spoke Ana softly. Ryan nodded to his wife. Before leaving he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it the bench beside Mia, her jerking away in the process, then he left the room.

Ana continued to rock and gently rub Mia's back till her sobs were down to a small whimper now. After about 15 minutes Mia stopped all together. Ana, placed her daughters face in her hands and looked at her.

"There we, go… Are you alright now sweety?" she asked. Mia nodded and whipped her eyes. She then looked down at the bench and looked at what her father placed beside her. It was a gold hair clip with sapphire roses. Ana saw her daughter running her fingers over it and admiring it.

"That belonged to your father's mother," she said. Mia looked up at her mother.

"Really?" Ana nodded.

"Yes.. Since your father was an only child his mother gave him that to give to his daughter if he were to ever have one. And you father and I had twins. A handsome little boy that we named Blaise and a gorgeous little girl who we named Mia." Ana brushed some of Mia's hair behind her ear. "But unfortunately we had to give a little girl up for adoption until it was safe to have her at home."

Ana smiled at Mia as she leaned on her mother.

"I'm just glad to be home. It was awful at the Granger's this summer… John was…." she sighed. Ana looked questioningly at her daughter.

"Was John the one who did this to you?" asked Ana as Mia nodded. Ana kissed her daughters head and hugged her. "Well everything is fine now." Smiling, she lead her daughter over to the bathroom. "Now come we have to get you cleaned up and take off that concealment charm we talk you about in the letter. Remember?" Again Mia nodded.  
The two of them entered the bathroom. Ana went straight to the tub and started to run the water as Mia went to the mirror and looked at herself… her muggle self for the last time. Her hair was still as bushy as ever and looked like a mop for she also had bed head. Her honey pools didn't have much life in them. Her front teeth were still a little to big for her liking, even though she did have Madam Pomfrey shrink them in forth year. Her figure needed work, she thought, as she still had the baby fat around her stomach and every time she sat down Mia thought she looked pregnant.

Ana walked up to her daughter, wand in hand. "Alright Mia, it's time to take off the charm and get you into the tub. I won't let you see your self till after you're cleaned up," she said as she dragged Mia over to the tub. Nodding, Mia stood still has her mother waved her wand around her and muttered a small spell. Ana stepped away from her daughter as she got undressed and slipped into the tub.

A half hour later and Mia was seated on her bed, her mother sitting behind her brushing her hair. Ana picked up the hair clip and pined it Mia's hair. Smiling Ana went out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door.

"Boys will you come here a moment," she called. Mia peeked out of the bathroom as first Ryan came in then Blaise followed by Draco. Ryan kissed his wife's cheek.

"What is it dear?" he asked. Ana just smiled and turned to the bathroom door.

"Mia you can come out now," she said gently. "Gentlemen allow me to present Mia Zabini."

Taking a deep breath Mia walked out of the bathroom to meet the boys. Ryan smiled with pride while Blaise stood with a big grin on his face. Draco on the other hand… stood with bulging eyes and his mouth wide open. Mia blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter that is all J.K. Rowling

Chapter 4

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Brown bushy hair was replaced by rippling black curls that lay gently about Mia's shoulders. She stood a good three inches taller making her a full 5'6". Her curves were more accentuated and fuller. When she smiled Draco saw that her teeth were just right. She wore a green v-neck long sleeve shirt that clung to her now C sized chest. A long black skirt reached her ankles where black sandals were strapped up her shins. Everything about her changed except that her eyes were the same honey brown Draco had come to love about her. Even when they were still enemies at Hogwarts, her eyes were what he liked about her the most. He had always liked her but for reputation sake he pretend to hate her even if it meant calling her a mudblood and hurting her all the time. He hated having to do that but if his father found him being nice to a muggleborn… well he didn't want to think of what his father would do.

"Just beautiful Mia," said Ryan, taking Draco out of his thoughts.

"Just perfect," smiled Blaise. "What do you think Draco?" Draco didn't say anything just continued to stare with he mouth open. Blaise cleared his throat and elbowed Draco who coughed and straightened himself up.

"Oh… yea… perfect," he said almost breathless. Mia blushed more and looked at the ground. Ana put her hands together.

"Well how about we all go down stairs and have some breakfast shall we?" she asked.

"Great idea Ana. Come along boys," said Ryan as he walked out the door.

"Come on Mia," said Blaise as he held out his hand to her. Mia looked at her mother who nodded with a smile. Slowly Mia walked over to Blaise and hesitantly took his hand. She looked at Draco who smiled at her and she returned it a little.

"Don't worry Mia. We're not gonna let anything happen to you. We're here to protect you," said Draco and Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Mum told us your scared of dad. Don't worry he won't hurt you and anyone who tries to hurt you, we'll beat the crap out of them," said Blaise. This made Mia smile.

"Come on kids lets go," said Ana as she left the room. Draco grabbed Mia's other hand and the three left the bedroom. Mia was still slightly uncomfortable but felt safe in a way.

When they all reached the dinning room Mia sat beside Draco while Blaise sat the opposite side. Both parents sat at the ends of the table. Soon after they were seated several house elves came out and placed breakfast on the table. Mia looked at all the house elves to see that they two were wearing uniforms like Trish was. Though the males wore little butler tuxedos. The elves bowed to everyone and then left the room. Everyone started eating but Mia just sat there for a moment staring at her food. Draco noticed this.

"Mia? You alright? Are you going to eat?" he asked. Mia turned her head to him quickly.

"Huh? Oh yea…" with that Mia picked up her fork and picked slowly at her food. She was starving but unfortunately didn't have much of an appetite.

"So boys, what do you plan to do after breakfast?" asked Ryan before taking a bite of his eggs.

Blaise swallowed the bacon in his mouth. "Well we were planning on practicing Quidditch and we were wondering if you would like to join us, Mia?"

Mia looked up at her brother. "Oh… um no thank you Blaise. I was just going to explore, maybe find the library," she said.

"That's a great idea, Mia. You wouldn't want to get lost so make sure to take Trish with you," said Ana after taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Ana, are you still going out with the girls today?" Ryan looked at his wife.

"Yes. We're going to the salon. Mia would you like to come with us. I'm not leaving till after one so you're welcome to come along." Ana looked at her daughter.

"Sure, Mum." Mia looked back down at her food and took a bit of her toast. "Can I be excused please?" All eyes turned to Mia.

"Yes of course sweetie. Is everything alright?" said Ana.

"Yeah everything's fine… I'm.. just not very hungry that's all." Getting up from the table she gave everyone a small smile. "Trish," she called quietly. A small pop and Trish was at her side as she walked out of the dinning room. Once outside she sighed.

"Is everything alright Miss?" asked Trish as she stared up at her mistress. Mia looked down a the house elf and nodded. "Yea… I think so. Lets go to my room." Trish nodded and the two of them started up the stairs but hearing the dinning room door open she turned to see Draco and Blaise. The two looked up at her and smiled but Mia turned and ran the rest of the way up the stairs slamming her door behind Trish as they entered.

Blaise and Draco stared at the stairs where Mia had just stood.

"Is she going to be alright? She seemed scared?" asked Draco.

"Don't worry. Mum says she's afraid of men right now and just to give her time. She'll come around so come on lets get going." Blaise headed for the back door but Draco continued to stare at the stairs for a bit before following.

Mia leaned up against her door for a bit while Trish just stared up at her.

"Miss?" asked Trish. Mia didn't say anything but instead went over to her bed and laid down, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**A.N/ Well i know it's short but i got a writers block and sorry for the long wait. by the way FANART WELCOME... 0.0 sorry random sweatdrop**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter that is all J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

Blaise and Draco were out on the Quidditch field for two hours and it was nearing noon so they decided to take a break. Blaise called for a house elf to bring them something to drink as the two sat beneath the picnic table umbrella shielding them from the hot sun. Draco stared off into space till Blaise waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" was all he replied.

"You okay mate?" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Mia."

Blaise smirked and raised his brows. "Oh really? Just what are you thinking about her?" he said suggestingly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad mate. I'm just wondering if she's going to be okay."

"I'm sure Sis will be okay. She just needs some time to adjust," said Blaise as he took a sip of his drink.

Draco just sighed and stared off into space again.

Upstairs Mia lay on her bed just staring off into space. Trish sat beside Mia stroking her hair gently. The tears had long stopped but she was still upset.

"Miss? Are you alright?" asked Trish. Mia nodded and stood up. She walked over to her desk, took out a piece of parchment and quill, and began to write a letter.

Dear Ron, Ginny, and Harry,

There are some things I need to tell you and I don't think you're going to like. It turns out that I'm not really Hermione Granger but in fact I am Mia Zabini. I found out that I was adopted by the Grangers because I was in danger of being killed by.. You-know-who. Anyway I'm here now at my new house and you'll never guess who's here. Draco Malfoy. And here's another shocker. He's, nice to me. I don't know how to explain it but ever since I came here he's been, apologizing about everything he's ever done to me and he says that he'd protect me from anyone. It's really kind of… sweet. I have a brother too. Turns out Blaise and I are twins.

Oh there is something else I need to tell you. The Grangers are dead. My adopted father John… killed himself and Rebecca but before he killed him self he beat me. He's been coming home all summer drunk since he lost his job and he's been taking his anger out on mom and me. So if you read the muggle newspaper saying that two people are dead you know who it is. Well I got to go now. I'll try and write soon.

With love,

Hermione

She crossed out Hermione and wrote:

Mia Zabini.

Mia folded up the piece of parchment and put it in an envelope. She then stood up. "Trish can you take me to my mother?"

Trish hopped off the bed. "Of course Miss, follow me." Trish led Mia out of the bed room and up a flight of stairs. "Your mother and father's part of the house is on the third floor. Guests go on the fourth floor except for Master Draco. He stays on the second floor with you and Master Blaise. Ah here we are," said Trish as they stopped outside a mahogany door. Trish knocked.

"Come in," came Ana's voice from the other side.

Mia hesitantly opened the door and poked her head through. "Mother?"

"Oh come in Mia, come in," said Ana. Mia stepped into the room and walked over to her mother.

"Um Mother, do you have an owl I can use?" asked Mia.

"Of course dear," said Ana as she stood up and went over to a tawny owl that was sitting near the window. Mia followed and tied the letter to the owls leg.

"I need you to deliver this to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Mia. The owl hooted and took off out the window.

Ana put her hand on Mia's shoulder. "Come along darling, let's get ready to go meet the girls, okay?"

Mia nodded and followed her mom out of the room. The three of them went down stairs to Mia's room.  
"Stay here sweety and I'll get your cloak," said Ana as she entered Mia's room. Down stairs a door opened and some voices could be hear. "Alright dear let's go." Ana came back out of the room and handed Mia a sliver cloak.

Mia followed her mother down the stairs to the front door.

"Leaving Mother?" The girls turned around to see Blaise and Draco.

"Yes boys, we're leaving. Be on you're best behavior," said Ana as she put on her green cloak.

They both nodded.

"See you when you get back Sis," said Blaise as he went to give Mia a hug but she backed away from him and hid behind her mother. "Um…?"

Ana laughed softly. "Mia darling, your brother isn't going to hurt you. Now go give him a hug," she said as she gently pushed her daughter over to her brother. Mia held her arms to her chest as her brother gave her a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead.

He smiled at her which she returned shyly. "Be careful okay?"

Mia nodded and looked over to Draco thinking that he too might want to hug her. Though when Draco stepped forward he just took her hand and gave the back of it a gentle kiss. Mia blushed slightly and moved back over to her mother.

"Tell your father when he gets back that we'll be home around four or maybe earlier. We'll see you all soon," Ana gave her son a kiss and headed out the door with Mia. The two of them climbed into a carriage that took them to Diagon Ally.

It was at least an hours ride to Wizarding London where they got out at the Leaky Cauldron. Many of the muggles were looking at them strangely.

"Mother," said Mia as she tugged lightly on her mother's robe. "We shouldn't be seen in Muggle London like this."

Ana laughed softly. "Don't worry about it dear. Come one," said Ana as she lead her daughter into the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them walked to the back and Ana tapped the bricks with her wand as they opened to reveal the familiar archway. Ana lead her daughter down the street to a small café where the two entered.

"Hello Mrs. Zabini. The girls are already here, would you like me to take your cloak?" asked one of the hosts.

"That would be lovely Ted and could you take my daughter's as well," said Ana as she pointed to Mia who hid behind her mother.

"OH! Is this Mia?" asked Ted and Ana nodded. "Well by golly she's the prettiest little blossom I've ever seen and it's about time that she's home eh?"

Ana laughed gently. "Yes it is. Mia dear give him your cloak."

Mia nodded and took off her cloak and handed it to the man who smiled and took her mother's as well.

"Feel free to head on back," said Ted as he hung up their cloaks.

Ana led her daughter to a back table but just before they got to the table Mia stopped and stared for sitting at that table with her mother was…

**AN: haha I'm gonna leave a cliffy for you. Sorry it took so long for me to write this. I've been busy with another story and school. Hehe ;. LOVE YOU GUYS! And thanks for all the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K but this is my story. Sorry for the late update.**

Chapter 6

Mia blinked as she stared at Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson, and the Patil twins. Two Gryffindors, one Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw and their mothers. What was the world coming to?

"Ladies," said Ana as she embraced the girls' mothers. "Olivia, Patsy, Noel. So good to see you all. I have someone you should meet." Ana turned and put her arm around Mia. "My daughter Mia who showed up unexpected in our home."

Olivia was a fairly pretty woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She reached out a put a hand on Mia's face. "Good to meet you Mia. You're just as beautiful as your mother," she said with a smile.

"T-Thank you," said Mia.

Patsy shook her hand. She was a short round woman with black hair and surprisingly green eyes. Who new Pansy's mom had green eyes. "Good to see you dear," she said and sat back down by her daughter. Pansy smiled and waved at her, bet she wouldn't be smiling if she found out who she used to be.

"Mia!" said Noel brightly as she embraced Mia in a hug, which caught her off guard. "You look just like your mom. Come have a seat." Noel sat between the twins.

Mia smiled and looked at the girls. "Hello Lavender, Padme, Pavarti... Pansy."

The girls all blinked at her. Noel looked from Mia to the girls. "You know them already?"

Mia nodded. "Yes but... they know me as Hermione Granger."

At this the girl's eyes went wide. Lavender and the twins jumped up and pretty much glomped Mia to where she almost fell.

"Hermione!" cried Lavender. "I read the papers about your parents. Are you alright?"

"Yes, the muggle police are doing an investigation on your disappearance," said Pavarti.

Mia blinked. "You serious?"

"Well we'll have to take care of that now won't we?" said Ana as she sat down beside Olivia.

"You're Granger?" said Pansy as she stared at Mia as if she were afraid Mia might rat her out.

Mia just smiled. "I forgive you Pansy."

Pansy sighed in relief and smiled. "Well, welcome back."

All the younger girls moved around so that Mia sat beside Pansy and Lavender, as the twins were on either side of the other two.

"So have you seen Draco yet?" asked Pansy as she sipped her tea.

Mia nodded. "Yes, he's staying with us for the week I guess."

"You are so lucky," said Lavender.

Mia blinked and looked at them. "How am I lucky?"

"Because you're going to be marrying the hottest guy in all of Hogwarts," said the twins in unison.

Coughing was heard from the other side of the table and the girls looked to see Ana clutching her chest and Olivia patting her back.

"W-we... haven't told her yet. We wanted to wait," said Ana once she got her coughing under control.

"Tell me what?" asked Mia confused. All the woman looked at each other then to Ana. Mia stared at her mother. "Tell me what Mother?" she asked again.

Ana took a deep calming breath. "That you are engaged to Draco."

"I-I'm what?" stuttered Mia.

"We didn't want to tell you yet dear. But in order to keep you safe we made a deal with the Malfoy's. Seeing as they are our best friends they offered to be your secret keepers on one condition. That you were to marry their son Draco when you graduate from Hogwarts. Well we wanted to keep you safe as possible so we agreed. We wanted to tell you later, you know after you and Draco got to know one another and..."

"It's fine," said Mia cutting off her mother. "I-I don't mind. I expected something like this. I was thinking about it this morning."

Everyone stared at her and Mia just shrugged. She picked up her teacup and took a sip. Everyone else just shrugged and the next half hour was filled with laughter and talking. Ana was happy to see that her daughter was smiling but would frown when Mia would shrink away from the waiter as he put treats on the table. That's what she liked about this cafe they didn't use too much magic her she was more concerned for her daughter.

Pansy whispered something to Mia then turned to the older women. "Mother is it alright if the girls and I go shopping?" she asked.

The older women looked at each other before turning to the girls. "I suppose it's alright," said Patsy. "But meet us back here in one hour to go home."

Pansy nodded and stood up. "Alright see you in an hour then."

As the girls were walking away Ana grabbed Mia's hand. She put a card in Mia's hand. "Anything you want just charge it sweetie. Anything at all."

Mia nodded and took the card. She kissed her mother on the cheek and followed her friends. She took her cloak from the doorman but didn't let him put it on her like the others.

The girls sent the next half hours in a clothing store looking at all types of things. The girls made Mia try on a bunch of outfits, some she liked yet some she didn't quiet like but she still ended up walking out of the store with two bags full of clothes.

"So where to now?" asked Pansy as she looked up and down the street.

"I want to buy some books so I'm going to go to Flourish and Blots."

Pansy grabbed her. "Oh no you don't. You have plenty of books back home. Today you are hanging with the girls... Oh look. It's Potter."

Mia's eyes went wide and she looked over to see none other than her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They didn't look too happy. They didn't recognize her and just kept walking. Mia sighed and turned back to the girls.

Lavender put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey forget them. They're not worth it."

Mia smiles and follows the girls to more shops before returning to meet their moms. The older women smiled at the girls and Ana helped Mia with her bags as they walked back through the Leaky Cauldron to their carriage. Mia leaned back in her seat and watched the scenery go by. Things had gone well today, better than she expected. She was becoming good friends with Pansy Parkinson, which she never thought possible and found out that Lavender and the twins spent time with Slytherins. Mia had to smile to herself at this. Maybe things weren't going be as bad as she thought they were.

The carriage came to a stop and the two women walked out of the carriage. As soon as they got in side Mia immediately started up the stairs to her room with her bags. As she got to the top of the stairs she saw Draco coming out of his room wearing only a pair of swimming trunks. Mia blushed lightly. She could help but stare at that chiseled chest that was always covered by long robes. Draco had broad shoulders and a rock hard chest. His arms were firmly toned with muscles that would make any girl swoon but Mia composed herself.

Another door opened and Blaise walked out of his room also wearing swim trunks. He looked up and saw Mia. "Hey Sis, how was your day."

Mia nodded. "It was good. Um… W-where are you going?"

"We're going down to the pool. Would you like to join us?" asked Draco.

Mia looked at him. Draco gave her a smile and Mia looked over to her brother.

Blaise grinned. "Yeah come swimming with us it'll be fun."

Mia nodded again. "Sure. Just wait here and I'll get ready." Mia ran into her room to change. The boys smiled at each other and waited.

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and all kids of crap so yea. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in a long time i've been busy with trying to get stuff done to graduate and also I've had some new story Idea's to get down so here is your long awaited wait for Life as a Zabini.**

Chapter 7

Mia quickly got dressed into a gold and silver bathing suit before grabbing a towel from her bathroom and her flip flops. She took a deep breath before leaving the room and walking down the stairs. The boys were still standing at the end of the stairs and she smiled.

"Thanks for waiting," she said as she reached them.

Blaise smiled at his sister and took her hand. "Not a problem," he said. Mia smiled at him. "Come on let's go." He started walking towards the french doors leading into the pool. Draco followed Blaise and Mia. He couldn't help but look at Mia's figure in her suit. Even if that spell hadn't changed her body shape except for her height, he had to admit she looked good.

They all stepped outside onto the back patio towards the pool. It was warmer here than it was in London yet there was a relaxing breeze. Mia smiled and put her towel down on a lawn chair and walked over to the edge of the pool and felt the water with her foot. It was at a moderate temperature, not too cold yet not too warm. She smiled and was getting ready to dive in when...

"CANNON BALL!" yelled the boys. Mia squealed when both boys ran and jumped into the pool from either side of her. The two boys hit the water and splashed Mia who squeaked again. The boys came up laughing. Mia glared at them playfully. Who knew that two Slytherin prince's could be fun.

Blaise laughed. "Come on Sis," he said and waved a hand to her.

"Or are you afraid we might bite Mia?" teased Draco.

Mia raised a delicate eyebrow. "I'll show you how scared I am," she said. She smirked and jumped into the pool right between the boys who laughed. When Mia came up she splashed the boys in the face.

Ana looked out the window from the library on the first floor and smiled at the kids. She was happy that Mia was not longer afraid of the boys though her father... well she hasn't seen Mia interact with her dad but she hoped that everything would be okay. She laughed as she saw when Mia had climbed out of the pool only to have Draco jump out, grab her by the waist, then fall backwards back into the pool. She loved to see the smile that spread across Mia's face as she splashed the blonde boy and ducked him under the water and swimming away quickly.

"Tea Madam?" asked a little brown eyed house elf that appeared beside Ana.

Ana turned to her and smiled. "Yes please, thank you." The house elf nodded and put the tray of tea down before disappearing with a pop.

Mia panted and got out of the pool and sat down on the lawn chair. She giggled when she saw Draco and Blaise wrestle around in the shallow end. As she watched the boys she began to think. What would the Gryffindor's think when they found out? Would she stay in Gryffindor house or would she have to switch to Slytherin? What would her friends say? As that question accord to her, her eye's went wide and she jumped up. She wrapped her towel around her and ran into the house and up the stairs.

Draco blinked. "What's with her?" he asked as he pointed to Mia.

Blaise shrugged and got out of the pool. "Let's find out." Draco followed Blaise out of the pool and dried off before going into the house. They headed up the stairs to Mia's room and looked into the room. Mia was sitting on her bed with a letter in her hand. Crookshanks was curled up beside her. They watched as Mia read the letter then flopped back on her bed with a depressed kind of smile.

"Mia? You okay?" asked Draco as he walked into the room. Mia didn't say anything but just held up the letter in her hand. Draco took it and started to read:

_Dear Her... Mia,_

_Hey its Ginny. Harry and Ron aren't home right now. They went to Diagon Alley for somethings. Don't worry I haven't told them yet and I'll tell you now they won't be happy about the news. I don't think they'd want to talk to you again but we'll see. Mum knows and she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. She said "Hermione is Hermione no matter what family she belongs to." So don't worry. Dad was a little shocked at first. Him and Mum got into an argument but as always Mum won in the end. Dad accepts you still even though he was still a little flabbergasted. And don't worry, I still be here for you. I always will. You're my best friend and that won't change anything. Anyway how are things? You getting along with your new family?_

_OH! I almost forgot to mention. You and the Grangers are all over the muggle news and in the papers. The police are looking for you. You might want to get your parents to do something or contact Professor Dumbledore or the Ministry. Oh I got to go, Harry and Ron just walked into the door. I'll show them your letter after dinner and owl you the results. By the way pretty owl._

_Lots of Love,_

_Ginny_

Draco handed the letter to Blaise so he could read it and walked over to Mia. "You okay?" he asked.

Mia sat up and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm glad Ginny accepts me still but I don't think Harry and Ron will. I mean... they still don't like you two even though you did help us in the war."

Draco hugged her and smiled. "Don't worry, even if they don't you still have us."

Blaise put the letter on the bed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, you've got us. Who needs Potter and Weasley King anyway."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Guys, please be nice. They're my best friends... my first friends and I don't want to lose them. You being mean to them is only going to make things worse. So please don't make this hard for everyone.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded. "Alright Sis, we promise to be on our best behavior and pretend we like your friends," said Blaise as he sat on the bed and patter Crookshanks' head.

Mia giggled and smiled at them. "That's all I ask for." She smirked then kicked her brother in the butt. "Now get your wet arse off my bed."

Blaise laughed and jumped off the bed. A knock came from the door and they all turned to see Ana.

"Dinner will be ready soon so why don't all of you get changed for dinner," she said and smiled at them.

The boys nodded and left the room. Ana walked over to Mia and sat on the bed. "You seem to be doing pretty well," she said.

Mia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am." She looked down at her hands. "Mother?"

Ana stroked Mia's hair. "What is it dear?"

"Do you... Do you think father likes me?"

Ana blinks and then starts laughing. "Of course he likes you. He loves you sweetie. You should have heard him after the war. He was so looking forward to getting you back from the Granger we just didn't know when we were gonna come. He was so excited when he heard that you were home but once we heard how you came here he was so upset. He was worried sick. Don't worry dear, your father would never hurt you."

Mia smiles and nods. "Alright mother."

Ana kissed Mia's forehead and smiled. "Now get dressed and meet us in the dinning room." She stood up and headed to the door and stopped. "Why don't you sit by your father. I'm sure he'd like that." And with that she left the room.

Mia smiled at her retreating back before getting up and closing the door. She thought about what her mother said as she went into her closet to look for something to wear. Her father isn't anything like John. He cares for her... yet John did too at one point. Mia shook her head. Her real father would never hurt her. He loved her too much. Yes, she would sit by her father.

**AN: Okay I'm done and I'm sorry that its so short but I have a little bit of a writers block when it comes to this story so I would appreciate some input if you got it. Oh and I have been asked this question before. some one asked me if they could draw some fanart and this is what i have to say. "FANART IS WELCOME! Just tell me before you draw it and where you post it if you put it online. Thanks" n.n I hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, I KNOW I haven't updated in forever and I'm really sorry. I've have been super busy with college and working. it's been really hectic . But now, since my internet is being stupid I have decided its about time I update since I have some spare time. So here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 8

Mia sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone with a simple red polo top and a pair of kaki pants with black flats for dinner. It was just dinner with the family so there really wasn't any need for her to get dressed up. As for her hair she simply just threw it into a low side pony secured with a hair clip with two curly strands of hair framing either side of her face.

She sighed again and tilted her head as she stared at her reflection. She really didn't recognize herself at all but that would be something to get used to. Things were so different now, the way she looked, her family, a fiancé. Wow, Mia never thought she'd have a fiancé at the age of seventeen but then again this was a pure blood family and things were different. Much different.

Mia then began to think of her father again. This man, was so different from John. He was proper and always held a warm smile when he saw her. Course John had been like that until he lost his job. She wanted to give her birth father a chance but there was still that fear inside her heart of getting hurt again. Why was it she was able to get along with Blaise and Draco so well even when they pretty much tortured her in school? Was it because she forgave them at the end of the war when they showed their true colors? Was it because they were the same age as her? No, it's because it wasn't a teenager that batted and bruised her. It was a grown man who seemed like a very happy man but when times got rough he turned on his family.

There was a small pop and Mia turned to see her personal house elf, Trish. "Miss, the family is waiting for you in the dinning room," she said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mia smiled at Trish and stood up. "No thank you," she said. "I'll head down now." She patted Trish lightly head making the house elf giggle lightly.

She took a deep breath, nodded, and opened the door to her bedroom before she walked down the stairs. Her shoes made barely any noise as she walked across the marble foyer towards the dinning room. What would she say to her father? What should she say? The best bet would to probably act casual and normal though she was still really, really nervous. After standing outside the door for what felt like hours Mia took a deep breath and opened the door. All heads turned to look at her, her father sat at the head of the table and Ana to his right. The seat to his left was empty followed by Blaise, Draco sat next to Ana.

Ryan smiled at Mia and waves to her. "Darling! There you are, we were beginning to worry."

Mia couldn't help smiling a little though was pretty sure it was an awkward one as she walked into the dinning room. "Sorry, there's… just been a lot of my mind that's all."

Ana looked up at her daughter. "Everything alright dear?" she asked.

Mia shrugged lightly as she took her seat and picked up a fork. "I got a letter from my friend Ginny and she says the muggle police are looking for me. They discovered my… the Granger's bodies and I'm no where to be found." She picks up a piece of broccoli on her fork and takes a bite.

Ryan leans on his arm towards Mia but not too close. He gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry Mia dear, I'll take care of everything. You just worry about getting things ready for school." He leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

Mia smiled softly at him. "Thank you father."

After that dinner went on with mild conversation here and there. Mostly Draco, Mia and Blaise talked amongst themselves about what they might do when they get back to school. Mia said she was really hoping that she'd get the head girl position as she did have the best grades amongst their fellow classmates, next two Draco who had the second best. Despite him seeming to do nothing or care about his classes he was actually quite studious.

After dessert their parents had excused themselves the table leaving the three kids in the dinning room. The three of them continued to laugh and talk about adventures at school, Mia even telling them about what the golden trio had gone through. The boys laughed when she told them how fluffy had drooled all over Ron.

When the clock in the hall struck eleven Mia excused herself from the boys and headed towards the library on the first floor to grab a book before bed. She was surprised when she saw her father asleep in one of the chairs.

"Father?" she called softly and walked over to him. She gently grabbed the book from his hand and hesitantly shook him. "Father."

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Mia. He brought his hand up to wipe his eyes as he sat up some more. "Mia dear," he said softly as he took his glasses off his face. "What are you doing here?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mia shrugged and handed him his book. "I was going to get a book before heading up to bed. Doing some late night reading yourself?"

Ryan chuckled and put his book mark in the book before setting it on the coffee table. "Indeed." He stood from his seat and stretched his arms over his head. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Mia shook her head. "Not really," she said and nervously rubbed her arm. She shifted her balance from one foot to the other. "Um… any… suggestions?"

Ryan chuckled and motioned for her to follow him as he got up from his chair and headed to one of the three spiral staircases leading to the second floor of the library. The library was two floors high and you could see all the way to the top where two crystal chandelier's hung from the support beams. All the shelves and furniture were made of mahogany and ran all the way to the sloped ceiling. With hesitation, Mia slowly followed her father up the spiral staircase and watched as he searched the shelves and muttered to himself.

After a few minute a grin spread across his face and "Aha! There it is," he said simply and pulled out his wand. He gave it a flick and from the eight shelve maroon book floated over to Mia's hands. "There we."

Mia looked from her father to the book and read the title. "The Pureblood Princess," she read. Mia groaned in her head. _'This is probably come book about how purebloods are better then muggle borns.'_ She thought.

As if almost reading her thoughts her father said, "Open the book and read the summary."

Mia looked at him then did as she was told. The summary was not what she thought it was going to say, instead of some sort of description about a spoiled little pureblood it said this:

Natasha Binglesworth, was not your typical pureblood princess. She had always been curious about the things muggles do and what their world was like. Her parents however were against it every step of the way and refused to let her explore and see what the world was like for herself. So she decided it was time to do things on her own. The young princess ran away from home to explore this new world what she found was greater then she could have imagined. Many say that Muggles were dull and boring but what she found was far from it. After meeting Daniel Matthew's, a muggle boy, Natasha was thrown into a new adventure filled spies, bandits, cave diving, and love. How will long will this new adventure last and would her parents ever approve?

Mia blinked in surprise and looked up at her dad who grinned.

"This book was written, believe it or not, by a pureblood wizard who had studied the muggle world throughout his life," said Ryan with a grin across his face. "Turn the page."

Mia smiled and looked back down at the book and opened it. Written on the title page of the book and elegant cursive writing was this

"To my darling and most dearest Daughter, I hope you're life will be filled with as much fun and adventure as this story. I hope this inspires you to do great things. With all my love, your father."

Mia chocked back a sob as tears filled in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore, all the hurt she felt from John and now this man, Ryan, showing her all the love in the world just tore at her heart. Why was she afraid of him? She shouldn't be, it was obvious but she was still scared. She watched as Ryan took a hesitant step forward wanting to wrap his arms around his daughter.

Mia stared at him for a good minute or two as the tears continued to fall before she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Father!" she cried, the sobs shook her body. "I'm scared… I don't want to be scared anymore!"

Ryan slowly wrapped his arms around her and petted her head. "It's alright love, I'm here," he said and leaned down to kiss her curls. He rubbed her back gently and just held her till her sobs subsided. It took a good five to ten minutes before Mia could collect herself and pulled away. Ryan handed her his handkerchief so she could wipe her eyes with it.

Mia wiped her eyes carefully. "Sorry," she said.

Ryan merely grinned down at her. "It's alright sweet heart. Don't force yourself and take your time." He patted her head again then leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Now off to bed with you."

Mia took a deep breath to stable herself and wiped at her eyes again with a sniff. Holding the book in her arms she smiled at Ryan. "Good night, Father," she said softly and descended the spiral stair case before heading back up to her room. When she got there she put the book on her bed then got her night clothes on before she climbed into bed. She grabbed the book and opened to the first page and began to read.

She didn't know how long she had read for before she ended up falling asleep with the book in her hands. Unknown to Mia, there was a letter sitting on her desk, one from none other then Harry Potter.

**AN:: OKAY EVERYONE HERE YOU GO! If the chapter seems a bit rushed I'm sorry I'm trying my best with a writers block. I am gonna try and update some of my other stories before getting back to this one so it may be a couple of weeks before the next chapter. Hope you like it!**


End file.
